1. Field
The following description relates to a driving circuit using a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) and a lateral double-diffused (LD) MOSFET (hereinafter referred to as an LD-MOS).
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a driving circuit constituted by a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) integrated circuit may be used in an electronic device generating a driving signal. In this case, the driving circuit should be designed in consideration of a voltage level of a required driving signal.
In a case in which it is required to provide a driving signal having a voltage level higher than a specific voltage of a defined specific voltage process using a driving circuit manufactured by the defined specific voltage process among existing driving circuits, a lateral double-diffused MOSFET (LD-MOS) having good driving capability may be used.
However, in a driving circuit using the LD-MOS, a high operating voltage (VPP) is used, which may cause a breakdown in a switching element.
Existing driving circuits using the LD-MOS as described include an inverter type driving circuit using a P-channel LD-MOS and an N-channel LD-MOS.
This driving circuit includes a Zener diode connected between an operating voltage terminal and a gate of the P-channel LD-MOS to prevent a breakdown of the P-channel LD-MOS, and a one-shot pulse circuit for controlling a switching element connected between the gate of the P-channel LD-MOS and a ground to switch into a turned-on state during a predetermined short period of time to improve current consumption.
However, when a width of a one-shot signal generated by the one-shot pulse circuit is excessively narrow, the P-channel LD-MOS may not switch into the turned-on state.
In contrast, when a width of the one-shot signal is excessively wide, a high current flows for a predetermined period of time and continues to flow even after the P-channel LD-MOS has switched into the turned-on state, thereby increasing power consumption. However, variations in many and complicated processes such as an operating temperature of the LD-MOS, manufacturing of the LD-MOS, or the like, should be considered to appropriately design a pulse width of the one-shot signal. As a result, the pulse width may not be designed to be narrow, and a design should be considered so that the pulse width has some degree of margin. Therefore, unnecessary power consumption may occur.